Something Wet This Way Comes
by Cabbage Patch Kid
Summary: Set after the second season, everything is back to normal (or as normal as it can get), until a new girl shows up in Beacon Hills. What is in store for the pack and Cyra, the transfer? Read and find out! This contains Scallison and Jydia. Please, no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **

**Hello! This will (hopefully) be my first multi-chapter fanfiction, but I want to know what you guys think, so if you want me to continue, please let me know. I need at least one review to continue this, so please, R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

Chapter 1: New Girl In Town

3rd POV

First period chemistry with Mr. Harris was never fun, but today was particularly grueling. Stiles and Scott were halfway through and had already gotten in trouble for talking twice. Talk again, and they would be sent to the principals office. They were dangerously close to being sent, when the door to the class swung open.

There in the doorway stood a girl, who was about 5'5" and held an unearthly quality about her, she wasn't exactly beautiful, being a bit too masculine. But one could call her handsome. Her hair was black and wavy, in a messy bun on top of her head. She looked around and walked into the room, a bit nervously.

"Um, hello." She said. "Im the new transfer student, Cyra."

"Yes, I have you here. Why were you late?" Mr. Harris asks.

"Oh! I have the attendance slip here. Im just getting adjusted to the new time zones." She said a bit sheepishly, handing the slip to him.

"Your seat is over there, by Mr. Stilinski. He can also show you around." He said motioning to where Stiles sat.

She walked over, and when she sat down she smiled, like it was an accomplishment just to walk in a straight line. Putting her bag down, she introduced herself. Blushing slightly (he had not expected her voice to sound effeminate) he responded in kind.

"Oh, Helios!" Cyra was digging in her bag but came back up with nothing. Turning to Stiles, she said "May I borrow your book? I seem to have misplaced mine."

"I'll let you borrow it, if you tell me what you meant when you said "Helios" What language was that?"

"Oops. I come from a different country, so we have different gods than you. Helios is the god of the sun." He nodded his head, now that he looked for it, he could detect a bit of an accent.

"What country?" Stiles asked.

She was saved from answering by a loud and shrill beep noise. Not that Stiles could hear it. But Scott could. "OW! Whats that loud beep? He asked covering his ears.

"McCall! Principals office for disruptions!" yelled fed up with him. Scott got up, but not before he took a long look at Cyra. As he left, she muttered to herself, "I thought only we could hear that." Stiles looked at her funny, but decided not to press it. Class ended soon after, not giving Stiles a chance to talk to her further.

(^*^)Line-break)

Lunch had rolled around and by now Scott just wanted the day over with. First that strange new girl had come, smelling distinctly of salt. Almost like she bathed in it... which was weird, but he was a werwolf, so he couldn't really judge anyone. In fact the new girl was sitting with them right now. Stiles had invited her over. She had just finished introducing herself, and Stiles was proceeding to introduce everyone. Pulling himself back into the conversation, he said hello.

"Oh! You're the one who got sent to the principals office. I'm so sorry about that." She did sound apologetic, which reminded him...

"What was that beeping noise anyway?" He said just as another long beep rang out. This time Erica, Isaac, Jackson, and Scott all covered their ears and gasped.

"Wait...all of you can hear that?" Cyra asked looking rather confused.

"Yes! What the hell was that?" Jackson hissed.

"Sorry, thats just my phone's timer...but really how can you hear that? I set it so only I could hear it." She looked at them all strangely.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Lydia said, as Stiles nodded in agreement.

"It was a really loud beep, a bit like a siren." Erica explained.

"Its my timer, telling me that I have to take my pill. I forgot to take one earlier." Cyra said, bending down and pulling out a pill bottle. From the bottle she shook a pill. It was about a half inch long, and a mottled green gray color. Over all it looked pretty unappetizing.

"What is that for? It looks disgusting." Lydia said pulling a face. She was no stranger to pills.

"It helps my breathing. I've got asthma."

"Really? I didn't know pills could do that. I used to have asthma." Scott said.

"It was developed in my town, so you may not have heard of it." Cyra clearly didn't want them to question her further.

"Speaking of, where are you from exactly? And whats your last name? We really don't know any thing about you." Allison spoke up.

"You probably never heard of where I come from. Its by Japan. And my last name is Coast. I don't usually tell people, 'cause they might think it's funny."

"Don't worry, we don't generally laugh at things like that." Boyd said with a kind smile.

No one but Lydia, Stiles, and Allison realized that she never actually said where she was from. They had no time to question her further, the bell ringing just as Stiles was about to ask her why she was here, in Beacon Hills.

(*◊*) LINE-BREAK)

After School At Derek's House

"What do you mean, strange?" Derek asked.

"Well, she took these pills to "help her asthma" but I did some research, and there is no record of there ever being any pill like that out." Stiles answered.

"Yeah, I used to have asthma and had never heard of a pill, or anything else like that." Scott added.

"So what do you think she is? A hunter?" Derek was always worried for his pack and with good reason, too.

"Well there is no record of any Cyra being a hunter in the last...well, never, actually." Allison said, just coming into the room.

"Then what is she? Another Lizard?" Lydia asked, and Jackson huffed in offense. "Oh, calm down Jackson, you know I love you." To prove it, she turned to peck him on the cheek.

"Well whatever she is we have to keep an eye on her. I don't think she is dangerous, but better safe than sorry." Derek said, speaking from experience.

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed this. Please review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who read Chapter one and reviewed, I really appreciate it! I'm going to try to get a proper update schedule going, but its the end of school, and so I'm super busy. As always, please R&R! If you find any mistakes, please let me know, and as always, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I just wish I owned Teen Wolf. I don't, as you can tell.**

Chapter 2:Drown Your Doubts

1st person

"Cyra!" I turned towards the person who called my name to find Lydia running towards me.

"Yes?" I ask. It had almost been a month since I had first arrived, and I was settling in nicely, besides the fact that I had begun to fail chemistry.

"We, that is, Allison and I, were wondering if you wanted to study together this weekend." Lydia said. "We have a test coming up in chemistry, so..." She let the word hang.

"Sure, I'm free this afternoon, if you wanted to study at my place." When Lydia heard that, she smiled and pranced off, with a quick "thanks, see you later" thrown over her shoulder. I turned and headed to my first class, world history.

Arriving home, I kicked my shoes of and began to get ready for Allison and Lydia. First I tidied the entry way, which was painted a pale blue. My entire house had an ocean theme, _just like back home, _I thought to myself. Moving on to the small living room, where we would probably study, I straightened the pillows. Being a naturally clean person, there was not much to do. A smart rapping on the door alerted me to their presence, and, taking a quick glance in the mirror, I let them in. We exchanged hellos as I led them into the living room.

"I like it, very blue." Allison said, while she and Lydia took cursory glances. They were right, the walls were painted a deep blue, with the couch and chairs lighter sea foam hue.

"Yep, I really like the color. Reminds me of home." I smiled and gestured for them to sit.

A few hours later, Allison looked up from her book, asking where the bathroom was.

"Upstairs, first door on your left." She smiled and got up, not before looking rather pointedly at Lydia. About five minutes later she returned, an odd look on her face, but i couldn't put my finger on it.

"I think it's time to go, Lydia." Allison said. Lydia looked at the clock, and nodded. Standing up, we walked to the door and said our good byes. Closing the door I returned to the living room. Giving it a once over, I went to the kitchen. Surveying my ingredients, I decided I would go with sushi. As i worked with the fish, I turned on the TV in the living room.

"The police are saying that it is _not_ a murder, but in fact a suicide. However eyewitnesses are saying differently. There appears to be a-"

I had heard enough, turning the TV off I finished preparing my food, and went upstairs.

3rd person

"She has a WHAT!?" Derek yelled.

"A...well...a fish tank. A really big fish tank." Allison replied. The whole pack, minus Stiles, was sitting in the living room, staring at Allison with varying levels of disbelief.

"It's true, it had to take up at least three rooms!"

"But _why_ would she have a gigantic fish tank? Thats totally unreasonable." Scott said, with Isaac nodding in agreement. "Not to mention expensive."

"All I know is what I saw. There weren't many fish either. It was weird." She finished, and looked expectantly at Derek. Just as he was about to speak, Stiles burst in, out of breath.

"Stiles? Where were you?" Derek asked cocking an eyebrow at Stiles disheveled appearance.

"I -gasp- just came from -gasp gasp- the sherifs office."

"Sooooooo...? What?" Lydia prompted.

"There's a body." Stiles said, looking triumphant. "But not just any body. They think it was a murder."

"I heard that on the radio, they said that it looked like a suicide." Erica said.

"Well, obviously they don't want people to find out, it could cause a panic." Stiles rolled his eyes. "It looked like a drowning, but there were some weird marks, and there were a few chunks taken out of their legs and back. Some pretty nasty stuff."

"Do you think it could be another werewolf?" Boyd asked, looking at Erica.

"Nope." Stiles replied, shaking his head. "First, it was a drowning, then the bites. They looked like shark bites, only smaller."

"Now, lets not get to crazy yet, it could just be some psycho off their meds." Jackson jumped in.

"And just how often is it a person?" Jackson rolled his eyes at Lydia and huffed in annoyance.

They talked long into the night, with nothing to show for it.

*The Next Day*

"Cyra. Cyra!"

"Hm? Sorry, I was thinking. What was that?" Cyra turned to look at Stiles, and saw everyone was looking at her.

"I said, did you hear about the murder?" At that Cyra, as pale as she is, got paler.

"Yes, I did. I don't really want to talk about it." With that Cyra got up, and with a swift goodbye, she left, leaving her food untouched.

"That was a bit...suspicious." Allison said calmly.

"Yeah, but, I mean, it's not like she could be the killer." And with that everyone laughed and shook it off. But the seed of doubt had already been planted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this, it was the end of the school year, and I got super busy with finals. Then I had vacation! So anyway, I'm back. I tried to make this chapter longer (it didn't work too well) but I will continue to try. As always, please review! I love constructive criticism. But please, no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters (I just wish I did!).**

Chapter 3

1st POV

_The night was dark, lit only by the light of the full moon, but even that had clouds covering it. The water was dark and murky, the tree branches like claws reaching to grasp the wind. All of it lending to the creepy atmosphere. Shivering, I pulled my coat tighter around myself, and, not for the first time, wondered why I was out here. Feeling the dock creak beneath my feet, I was reminded yet again how unstable the old wood was. -_too late to get it right-_ Crouching down by the end of the dock I leaned down, pushing my hair out of my face. There was something beneath the surface, watching me. I was sure of it. Leaning farther over I slowly dipped my hand into the water. _-too late to get it right-_ It was stupid, I knew that. Finally realizing that nothing was there, I withdrew my hand, and began to walk away. I should have looked back. If I had, I would have seen a grotesque face peering out of the water, smiling its too wide and too pointy smile. _

-_when all I find are villains and zeros where are the heroes_- Rolling over I hit the alarm clock going off. Pulling myself up and out of bed, I shuffled over to the mirror in my vanity. It had been broken before, but Jackson had repaired it. Smiling I began to get ready.

3rd POV

"Lydia. Lydia!"

"Hm?! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What is it you want?" Lydia turned to look at Cyra.

"I wanted to know if you would like to study with me again." Cyra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sure. I already had a session planned with Stiles and Allison, so do you just want to come over to my house?"

"That sounds great, so, see you at 5 o' clock? Oh, and, what's your address?" Upon hearing the address, Cyra wrote it down on her hand and walked away. As she did so, Stiles came up.

"By the way, Cyra is coming over to study."

"Sweet, we can ask her questions. You know, 'bout her ridiculously sized fish tank." Lydia looked at him and rolled her eyes. "That was the plan when I agreed, you know."

Stiles opened his mouth then closed it; sighing, he walked with Lydia to class. An hour and a half later the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. When Stiles and Lydia got to their table, they were surprised to see that only Boyd and Erica were there.

"Where did everyone else go?" Stiles asked, surprised.

"Well," Boyd stared. "Cyra got here then got a text, and said she had to leave, Allison and Scott needed some, quote un-quote "alone time," Isaac was bit and he has a fever, and Jackson just hasn't appeared."

"Wait, did you say fever? He's a werewolf, I thought they couldn't get sick." Stiles said, looking perplexed.

"Normally we can't, but apparently he was swimming and some sorta special water snake got him. I don't know the details, really." Boyd replied.

"I guess it's just us then." Lydia said, sitting down.

It was 5 o'clock and Cyra had just pulled up to Lydia's driveway. Parking next to Stiles's jeep, Cyra put the kickstand down and grabbed her backpack from the basket. Walking up to the door, she rang the doorbell. Lydia opened the door and pulled her inside. Up they went to her room, and entering it, Cyra found that both Stiles and Allison were already there.

"Hey everyone." Cyra smiled and sat on the floor, setting her backpack down and pulling out her books.

"We were working on our world history assignment. The one about the myths." Lydia said, sitting back down.

"Oh, I still have to choose my myth. What are yours?" Cyra looked around the room.

"I'm doing mine on *Icarus and Daedalus." Stiles said.

"Mine isn't really on a specific myth, but on **Grindylows." Allison said.

Shivering, Cyra asked "Why would you _ever _want to do a project on those nasty little critters?"

"What do you mean?" Allison asked, just as Lydia said "You sound as if you know them personally."

"Really?" Cyra said. "I just know of them from things like Harry Potter, that's all. So what is your myth on, Lydia?"

"***Yggdrasil." When Cyra raised an eyebrow, she elaborated. "You know, the Norse Tree of Life?"

"Oh, ok. I understand."

The studying and project making went smoothly, the only interruption being when Lydia's mother brought them snacks. It was about an hour and a half in when the questions began. First it started out innocent, such as things like "what do you like to eat?" (prompted by Lydia's mother bringing in food), but they gradually increased, until . . .

"So when I was looking for the bathroom, I couldn't help but notice that you have a gigantic tank with no fish in sight? What's that about?" Allison asked, edging closer to Cyra.

"Oh, that's left over from the last owner of the house. I was going to get fish, but the water is salt, and salt water fish are pretty expensive, unfortunately."

Allison nodded in understanding.

"Wait so did you guys hear about the "suicide"?" Stiles made quotation marks with his fingers.

"Yep." Everyone chorused.

"Nasty business." Cyra shuddered.

"What, don't you have murder where you come from?" Stiles cocked his head to the side.

"Um, no, not really. We're a pretty small Kin- community." Cyra finished quickly.

"I really hope it doesn't turn out like last year. That was just awful."

Lydia looked at Allison.

"What happened last year?"

"Just lots of bad things . . . you really don't want to know." Just as Allison finished, Stiles's phone beeped.

"Just got a text from Derek . . . shit, this doesn't sound good." Stiles looked up from his phone. "Isaac's condition grew worse, he's in the hospital. Derek wants us at the house." As they got up, Cyra stood too.

"Can I come? I hear you talk about Derek all the time." Cyra asked, starting to pick up her bag.

"No, sorry, this is pack business-"

"Pack? What do you mean pack?" Cyra questioned. Stiles, Lydia and Allison looked at each other.

"It's really none of your business, sorry." Allison looked apologetic, and began walking out the door. Everyone filed after her, and headed to their respective vehicles. As they pulled out Cyra got on her bike. Seeing as they were going in the opposite direction as her, she began to peddle away. As she did so, an idea struck her. Smiling to herself, she turned her bike around, and began to follow Stiles's jeep.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review if you have time, I would love it. **

*Icarus and Daedalus: In this Greek myth, the architect Daedalus was commissioned by the king of Crete to create a labyrinth to hold the Minotaur. The king found out that Daedalus had told his daughter how to beat the labyrinth, so in punishment he locked both Daedalus and Icarus (Daedalus' son) in it. Daedalus and Icarus escaped on wax wings built by Daedalus. He (Icarus) was warned not to fly to close to the sun. But he did, and his wings melted and he fall to the earth.

**Grindylows: A fictional character that dwells in bodies of water, and are said to pull small children under. They were commonly used to frighten kids away from water. They also appear in Harry Potter.

***Yggdrasil: In the middle of Asgard, where the gods lived, was Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil was the tree of life. It was an eternal green Ash tree; its branches stretched out over all of the nine worlds, and extended up and above the heavens. Yggdrasil was carried by three enormous roots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I am so, so sorry that I've been gone for so long. I thought that I would get more chances to write, but instead I was shipped off to Circus camp, and there was no wifi :( but I'm back! As always, PLEASE REVIEW! It really keeps me going :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (but really, you should know that by now). **

Chapter 4

3rd POV

It wasn't everyday that Cyra followed someone to their burnt-out house. In fact, this was the first time ever. But, she thought that, for a first timer, she was doing a pretty damn good job. They hadn't caught on yet, as far as she could tell. Smiling to herself, Cyra coasted her bike to rest behind a large tree, just on the edge of the clearing in which the burnt house sat. _How does anyone live in that?_ Cyra thought to herself. As Stiles, Allison and Lydia got out of their cars, she ducked farther behind the tree. They entered the house, and although she was yards away, Cyra's sensitive hearing picked up what was being said.

"Oh good, you're here." Derek's harsh voice greeted them.

"How is Isaac? We came as fast as we could." Allison said, looking to Scott.

"He's been stabilized, but they can't figure out what bit him. All they know is that his systems have begun to shut down." Derek looked around him, at the Pack. "We need to figure out what it is, and how to cure it."

"Wait . . . but I thought that werewolves all have, like, super regeneration skills?" Stiles questioned, looking directly at Derek.

"We do . . . but apparently this counteracts them."

"Looks like we gotta brainstorm," Stiles said, sitting on the floor. The pack all sat around him, looking expectantly at him. (Except Derek, who was brooding).

Outside, behind her tree, Cyra was having a bit of a freakout. To put it mildly. _Oh my God. What?! Werewolves!? I thought that was just myth! Well, then again, I know personally that myths are real. But really!? The one place I thought would be safe from weird things is evidently the only place that wasn't! Ok, think about this rationally. You know what's happening, and you cant' just ignore it to protect your own skin. _Finally coming to a decision, she stood up (as she had previously collapsed from surprise) and walked towards the Hale house, trying to be as quiet as possible. Creeping into the house on the balls of her feet, she went around a corner, and there they were. None had noticed Cyra yet, as they were so engrossed in talking. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"So werewolves, huh? Could've told me sooner."

As soon as those words were out of Cyra's mouth she was surrounded.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Derek yelled in her face, eyes flashing red.

"Wait! Derek, we know her, this is Cyra. She goes to school with us." Erica looked at Derek, holding his shoulder.

"Hold on . . . is this the girl who has a gigantic fish tank in her house?" He looked around him.

Cyra looked at Allison. "You told him?!"

"Well I kinda had to, seeing as he is my Alpha." She shrugged.

"Ok, what does that even mean? I'm really still pretty confused on the whole werewolf thing. Care to explain?" Cyra replied looking around her. In return, everyone looked to Derek, who sighed.

"Fine. It's not like you've got anyone to tell." He motioned for everyone to sit.

"And just how do you know that?" Cyra replied, sitting on the couch.

"Well, we saw your house. Only you live there." Lydia looked at her.

"I suppose you're right." They all sat, with Stiles volunteering to begin telling her what happened over the last two years.

"...and that's how we ended up here." Scott finished.

"Wow. That's a lot to process." Cyra sat up further. "But sadly, I digress. I know how to cure Isaac." Everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Care to tell me WHY you did not mention that earlier?" Derek said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I would have, but . . ." She trailed off. "That doesn't matter now. Do you want to know how to fix him or not?"

"Yes, please get on with it." Scott looked from Cyra to Derek.

"Well, the thing in the lake is called a . . . a . . ." Scott made a get on with it motion. Cyra looked around and reached for the only thing she could say. "Its a gray velvet water snake. Very poisonous, even to the supernatural." When they didn't question her, she sighed, relieved, looking down at the grey velvet beneath her fingers.

"The way that you cure her poison, I mean its poison, is simple." Everyone sighed in respite. "But," Everyone groaned. "the ingredients are hard to get."

"I'm sure we can find them." Derek said.

"OK, well, first you must find Damiana leaf, Yohimbe bark, Sleeper leaf, hot chocolate powder, and vanilla bean powder." Here she took a breath. "And venom."

"Venom?!" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Yeah. But don't worry, I'll be the one getting that." Cyra nodded her head decisively. "Erica, and Boyd, you look for Damiana leaf, I'll draw you a picture. Scott, Jackson, you get Yohimbe bark, I can describe it. Allison, you get Cocoa powder, Lydia, vanilla bean powder. Stiles and Derek, stay here. Sound good?" Everyone nodded, and set off.

"Why are we here, instead of out there?" Stiles asked, looking at her.

"Because I need your help to get the venom." Derek nodded, and asked what she needed. He would take no chances with his pack's safety. "Well, I need to know where the lake is, and a raw steak."

"Why the raw steak?" Derek's eyebrows arched up.

"Because I'm going fishing." Cyra wiggled her eyebrows.

-One Hour Later-

"Well that was tedious." Cyra said, stepping into Derek's house. The others had all returned earlier, and were all waiting on her arrival. In fact they were going to launch a search party just as she returned. They jumped up and began to give her the ingredients they had gathered.

"Slow down, slow down, I need a bowl and fork to mix it together." Cyra put the ingredients on the table, and began to systematically put them in the bowl. Once that was done, she stirred.

"There. Done." Smiling she put it into the flask that had previously held the venom, and handed it to Derek. "Now when you get to the hospital, just force feed it to him, and he should be right as rain in about 30 minutes." She was turning to leave when Stiles stopped her.

"Aren't you going to come with us?" Stiles looked at her.

"No, I don't think he would want to see me at the moment." She shook her head and started to walk away again.

"Why wouldn't he want to see you, you saved his life." Allison jumped in.

"Trust me on that." And with that she was out the door.

"Well that was . . . interesting." Lydia looked around her.

"Come on, we have to get this to Isaac." As they raced out to the hospital, they looked around for Cyra, but she was no where in sight.

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading! Please, PLEASE review! By the way, OMG the last episode! Plus I am so sad Erica died, I really loved her. But anyway, until next time!**


End file.
